Gertie Dinkins
Gertie Dinkins was Suga Mama’s old best friend and Penny's English teacher in the episode "Teacher's Pet". History before the series started both Gertie and Suga were the best of friends, while she and Suga were helping out with a charity dance for the boys in the war, Gertie encounter Percy Proud and asked him for a dance, but suga, who also develop a crush on Percy told her that he was going to dance with her but then Suga and Gertie rivals, The Darnell sisters began to dance with "Rubber legs" Louie and both girls and Percy began to dance and after wining the contest, they decided to flip a coin to see who would get Percy and Suga won and got to marry Percy. Years later we see her as a teacher in Penny's class and after she told Penny she wanted to talk to her parents, Penny instead brought Suga Mama who was shocked to learn that Penny's teacher was her old friend, after the fight Coach Collins broke up the fight and gave them both detention. Later Penny and Oscar went to Gertie's house to talk to her and while she met Penny again she was stunned to see Oscar (who in her view resemble the man she lost). When Penny learned that Gertie was going to the "Gala for the Institute" Charity dance, her plan to was to reunite Suga and her as friends. At the Gala, Gertie couldn't believe that Suga was here at the Gala, so she told the truth of what happened that night. It turns out when Suga used a 2 head coin to win the bet, she figured it out when she went back to get her purse. Just then she and Suga saw the Darnell sisters again who shows them their dance rings and told them they were the reigning dance champions for 50 years. Gerite and Sugar Mama then decided to flip a coin where if it's heads then they will face them in the dance contest but if it's Tales they would make fun of them at the Pearly Gates. Gerite then used a quarter to flip and it landed on heads, only for sugar mama to discover it to be huh trick coin. However Gertie realize that they need a dance partner and they took Oscar as one. After a few dance moves they perform the final trick the wishbone, where they each take Oscar leg and split them in half, resulting in him being carried on a Gurney. Afterward Sugar Mama apologize for what she did 50 years ago but admits that she saved half of being Oscar mother and Gertie apologize for having a man sand between them for 50 years and even apologize to Penny and agreed to change her grade from a d to an a. Afterwards as both hugged each other, we cut through a photo of them 50 years ago hugging in the same position. Trivia *It seems that after losing Percy in the bet, Gertie stayed single for 50 years. Category:One Time Characters Category:Season One Category:Characters Category:Females